


a kiss with a fist

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: —is better than none.





	a kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PAF. The title and song lyrics are from Florence + The Machine song _Kiss with a Fist,_ which is very fitting for this ship.

_You hit me once, I hit you back_  
_You gave a kick, I gave a slap_  
_You smashed a plate over my head_  
_Then I set fire to our bed_

* * *

When they started to live together, Arya laid out two fundamental rules.

Rule 1: _Touch my things without permission, and I’ll kill you._

Dana, whose favourite past-time activity was tormenting Arya, naturally broke it whenever any opportunity arises.

‘Did you eat my ice cream?’

Dana did not lift his eyes from the book he was reading. ‘No.’

‘I can’t find it in the fridge.’

Dana's eyes were still on his book.

‘There are only you and me in this house.’

‘Hm.’

‘I didn’t eat it. Therefore, you must’ve eaten it.’

‘Hm.’

‘And I thought _you’re_ the scientist.’

‘Maybe you’re just too short to reach wherever it is in the fridge.’

‘Maybe you’re fucking lying.’

With an abrupt, swift movement, Arya knocked the book off Dana’s hands and pulled him into a kiss. It was forceful and needy and demanding—but Dana quickly gained control over the situation, his tongue engaged Arya’s and his teeth bit on Arya’s lower lip.

The kiss tasted a bit metallic, like blood, but with a hint of vanilla—

‘You eat my ice cream. Fuck you.’

Dana smirked, and suddenly Arya’s back was slammed against the wall.

Dana’s grin was hungry, almost feral.

‘No, fuck _you_.’

* * *

 _My black eye casts no shadow_  
_Your red eye sees nothing_  
_Your slap don't stick_  
_Your kicks don't hit_  
_So we remain the same_

* * *

Rule 2 is _Touch me, and I’ll kill you._ Of course Dana broke this one as frequently as he could, too—probably more frequently, and with more eagerness than he did the first one.  Arya always fought back equally aggressively.

He never admitted that he wasn’t as angry with Dana for breaking Rule 2, though. Never in his lifetime he would lower himself to doing that.

But Dana knew it.

Insults and violence are their preferred method of nonverbal communication. Some lovers show their affection with hugs and kisses and sharing a blanket and a cup of coffee on a rainy day, but they would prefer punches to hugs and kicks to kisses at any day.

‘You know,’ Arya said to Dana one time, after a particularly violent fight that ended with an equally violent—well, tussle in bed, ‘I never knew whether to kiss you or punch you, so I do both.’

Dana took a moment to process it, which was rare, before saying: ‘For once what you say makes sense.’

‘Fuck you.’

Arya kissed him anyway.

* * *

 _Love sticks, sweat drips_  
_Break the lock if it don't fit_  
_A kick in the teeth is good for some_  
_A kiss with a fist is better then none_


End file.
